The Animal Inside
by chanyang
Summary: 8059, Yamagoku Yamamoto Takeshi is a guy that always smiles. He's also very calm. He never snaps. So you wouldn't expect him to pin someone else down over something so little. Rating may change, not really sure


A/N: Okay, so first thing I need to clarify is that this is my first fic. Please be gentle, but I'd really like some good critiques. If that's not too much trouble. ;;

Disclaimer: Characters and such belong to Amano Akira.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now, not ever. Oh sure, Yamamoto knew he wanted it, really badly in fact, but he wasn't the type to force it on someone. Especially not him. Which raised the question, what on Earth compelled him to pin the other boy onto the ground and suck the oxygen out of his mouth?

He remembered meeting Tsuna and Gokudera for lunch on the rooftop as it was their usual meeting place to eat. The three sat together, chatting about the day, like they always did. Of course, there were the few snaps at himself from the silver haired boy, and occasionally, the kid would show up, but there weren't any real signs of change that day. They would usually sit around on the rooftop for the rest of the lunch break, just enjoying each other's company really.  
Today though, Tsuna was dragged away by the kid for some weird training for the mafia game, and even though Gokudera offered to come along with him, he was told to just stick around. Yamamoto glanced towards the Italian boy, lingering his gaze, which turned into a stare. He was sucking on the little stick that was held tightly between his lips, the lips that were a pale shade of pink. His brow was furrowed ever so slightly, but his eyes were the same, beautiful green color. He must have been upset with not being able to go with Tsuna, but what came next was what resulted in him kissing the other.

"Oi! Baseball freak! What the fuck are you staring at?" the boy let out a puff of gray smoke, before clenching his teeth. The raven haired boy laughed, this was the boy who had grabbed every string of his heart available, and snatched it away. A snappy, violent, chain smoking Italian. A boy, no less. It wasn't that Yamamoto wasn't used to these sorts of feelings, he'd had them before. Just never for the same gender. The way he stared at the other's back during class, hoping he'd look back at him. The way his heart beat faster than it ever would playing Baseball whenever he was around. Yamamoto knew it was love.

"Calm down, Gokudera! I wasn't staring." He said before pulling a wide grin. This wasn't the first time the two were spending time together alone. There were the few times walking home together, homework sessions, and incidents such as this one. You wouldn't really be able to call the two friends though.

"Tch, you obviously don't know what staring is then, idiot." That's a lie.

"Ah, but I do, Gokudera. It's really easy! All you have to do is watch a person for a while."

"Gross you goddamned pervert! You mean to tell me you stare at people a lot?" No, just you.

Yamamoto chuckled lightly, "Maybe I am a pervert then. But I wouldn't count staring as being a pervert, Gokudera. The other boy glared at him, before tossing the used cigarette onto the ground and stomping it out. "You know Gokudera, doing that is dangerous for your health."

"What? Smoking? I already know that, idiot. I just don't care." Yamamoto blinked. He was originally talking about Hibari finding out and well, 'biting Gokudera to death' would be his punishment. But now that he thought about it, smoking really was a terrible habit. He'd seen commercials before, about it melting your lungs and giving you cancer. Pressing his lips together in a straight line, he stood up.

"I care though." Wait, did he just say that?

"Tch, mind your own business, practice-centric idiot." Never.

"This is my business. I don't want you to die early." Gokudera was giving him an odd look now. One brow up, the other down.

"Wh- My life has nothing to do with you, idiot!" Whatever Gokudera said after that had trailed too long for Yamamoto to hear. What was he saying? His life was everything to Yamamoto.  
That's when it happened. Something inside Yamamoto burst out, like an animal. His body was moving on its own, his voice too. The Japanese male threw himself at the Italian, one hand holding the other's above his head, the other gripped onto his shirt. He had pinned him onto the rooftop floor. The boy wasn't even upset. At least, he thought he wasn't. Yamamoto tried to let go, but his body wouldn't respond. When he tried to apologize, it wouldn't work either. Instead, something horrible came out of it.

"You mean everything to me! Everything about you is important because I like you!" No...Why did he say that? It was supposed to be a secret he kept locked away. But to just yell it out like that, it made no sense. Gokudera's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed with tints of red. He attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, but it was futile.

"Wh-What are you talking about, you fucking idiot?! Let me go! You're out of your fucking mind!"

"I'm talking about this!" And this would be the point where he dipped his head in, and sealed both their mouths in a lip lock.


End file.
